Return to sea of sorrow and Dreams reawaken
by anime1lover
Summary: Tidus returns 2 the world he once had 2 leave behinde him. It made many people change and grow, none so much as Yuna. This would hit him the hardest when he found why the look alike Yuna looks like her. Plus the battle with Sin isn't over yet.
1. Yuna is that you

X-2 Fanfic 

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Return in sea of sorrow and Dreams reawaken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Finaly Fantasy X-2 characters, I do however I may say this own my characters Tida, Death, and so on forth.  
So please no flames, only nice reviews where you say at least one nice thing before going critical.

Preview: Some how Tidus comes back, but it's for a whole new reason and a whole set of new people are going to appear with this. Plus it's a new year with a whole lot of new feelings with it. Is Tidus prepared for this, such problems terrible problems he will have to face for the people he deeply cares for. And plus the enemy is a hell of lot stronger than any other.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 1 Yuna is that you

Tidus stood at one of the many docks of Zannirkand (I think I spelled it right(gulp!) any way) over looking the sea. Then suddenly a bright light started to appear in the sky. This kinda startled Tidus because he thought to himself

"I thought the war with Sin was over and done with."

So he also thought

"Then what could this be it couldn't mean..."

Before he had time to react the light transformed into a beam of light and headed straight for him. So he instantly well...ran for it. He knew he couldn't out run it, but he had to try or else he have to face...her again. He just couldn't do that, not to her, not again.Before he reached a hiding place the beam of light hit him and once again transported him to the future. (He just doesn't know how far off into the future this ride is though. Heh heh.)

From the other side of the ever growing in size portal was a girl who shockingly resembles her mother so well you almost can't tell if she's really the daughter and not some clone or something. In amazement and fear she watched the portal grow bigger until it stopped to spit out a body that once the light around it faded started to fall rather fast and rather high from the ground into the ocean. She quickly said some words and summoned some leaf spirits to catch him and they sucessfully did. Then they brought and set him down on the shore. Then they quickly disappeared as they had appeared. She ran over to him as she quickly could and propped herself beside him. The removes all rumage to her shock see...the legendary man her mother always talked about. He was the one that left her mother to morn and cry all on her own. That really pissed her off. She got up and started to walk away when she heard the man start to cough up water. He suddenly looked her way and said

"Yuna is that you I missed you so very much...ahhh."

He faints on the ground and so she sighs and walks over to him. Then she picks him up and takes him home. When Tidus wakes up he realizes a few things; one he's not in Zannirkand, two he's not dizzy, three was he dreaming when he saw Yuna because if he was let him keep on dreaming.  
He looked around the room for awhile so he could get use to the area. He got up and walked around the room looking more intently at the stuff.  
He spotted a line of pictures along the row of shelves along the wall. He looked at this one with a wooden roses carved in the frame. The picture was covered in so much dust that the picture was unseeable. So he wipes off all of the dust to see...Yuna in a wedding dress standing with some whos head was torn out of the picture. Then he picked up the next picture and it held a baby girl within a crib. She had Yunas' looks and everything. Someone behinde him clears their throat and says

"Uh don't touch the pictures got it bub!"

Tidus looked around to see the (girl/Yuna look alike) starring more like glarring at him. She walked forward and she even dressed the way Yuna did when he was with her.  
When she reached him she took the picture from his hand and set it back down in its proper place/original place. He sarcastically smiles back towards her hoping for a polite sign. She looked at him and said

"If you are hoping I will be nice to you. Well be prepare Mr. for you are gravely mistaken. For there is no reason to ever like a man like you."

Tidus "Um what is your name and who is your mother?"

Girl "My name is Tida and my mother is the woman you left behinde to sit alone with misery...my mother is Yuna of Spira."

Tidus looked at her in shock while sputtering

"No...no..no..no..no...no...noooooooooooo!"

Tida walked off to leave the inshock Tidus alone to see the truth of this. She shook her head in dispair and anger.

"Why...why...why...why?" Tidus said over and over again until someone said:

"Because I had to move on I couldn't wait forever. I had to live a new life so well here I am."

Tidus turned around to see a much older version of the woman he use to know. She wore a cloud designed kimono with blue and white colors. She had a weary smile that had worn away with age. Her eyes were full of love and anger, plus so much hurt and lost. He looked at her with shock and fear in his mind he thought to himself

("I hope this nightmare ends soon so I don't have to do it again.")

Yuna walks over to him and places her hand on his cheek and says

"Oh how long I have dreamed of you returning to me, but you are too late I am a married widow and mother of the new summoner in training. And yes I know you have met her my daughter Tida. She is a very special girl don't do anything to hurt her okay?"

Tidus could only nod his head in agreement to what she said to him. Then she walked away leaving him yet again alone with new thoughts to think about. While she walked away she thought to herself

("I can't help you this time Tidus it won't help you at all so live a little.")

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Next time: Ch 2: Tida's cerenmony: Today is Tida's day to become a full blown summoner, but some one else has other plans. Will she suceed or will troublepop her bubble before it is even starts? Find out in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Tida's cerenmony

Fanfic X-2 

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Ch 2: Tida's cerenmony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this wonderful godly game. I do own my characters example; Tida. So no flames okay.

Preview: Tida is preparing for her cerenmony to become a full blown summoner, but is she prepared for what comes after it. All the challenges she will face are far worth the pain when she realizes the truth. But will it be fast enough because other people have other plans that include her and her mother. Also can Tidus handle the over whelming emotions inside of his quaking heart.

Authors note: oh this is more or less more writting less talking ok. thanks

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch 2 Tida's cerenmony

(The next morning Tidus woke up to the sound of a little girl screaming in his ear. He opened his eyes, rolled over and looked at the source of the noise echoing in his head. He glared at the little girl and said )

Tidus "Luka you know better than that."

((Oh yeah this is yet another one of the new charaters. She's well is,this will be shocking I am warning you, she's is Lulu's and Waka's daughter. Not surprising really you can tell (I hope) because of her name. Is a combination of Lulu's and Waka's name. Hence this; Lu-from Lulu and ka-from Waka.))

Luka ran around the room screaming

"Play time Us! Let's go play now! Please I really want to comey ont kae?"

Tidus just nodded his head and followed Luka out of his guest room and into the living room. In the living room Yuna and the others awaited for them. Tida was no where around and Tidus seemed to notice this too. He looked at Yuna who just turned away. Tidus walked out of the house to see Tida dancing on top of the water while waving ribbons. The ribbons were multi-colored and ther colors were: pink, red, yellow, purple, blue, silver, white,orange, and black. Her outfit was a long white skirt with purple sash around the waist and a black/red shirt with blue shoulder pads. She also had on a long white, pink, yellow, and orange cape. Her shoes were black and pink with purple and red laces. Her black hair was in the exact style of Yuna's except for the color that is. She had her staff at hand ready to go. Her staff was a long metalic blue poll with silver cresent moon on top with a red/pink orb on top of it. It also had long ribbons flowing from the top of the staff that were the color purple and black. Suddenly the place on the water she was standing on started to transform into a dragon and she was on it's head. It moved its head in circles while opening and closing its huge jaw with really sharp and big teeth. Suddenly her leaf spirits started to fly around the dragon and Tida while humming a song. Everyone watched in awe as she preformed her cerenmony.  
When it came to the Finally the Dragon slowly went back into the water and Tida sprouted wings for a slight second then they too faded away and she walked off the water back onto land. She reached land to only collasped into the arms of Tidus. She looked up at him with little energy in her and for some odd, uncontrollable, unknown,reason Tida stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Tidus infront of everyone before she fainted in his arms. From behind the crowd Yuna had witnessed this the whole entire event with shock in her eyes. She ran off crying with Lulu, Riku, and Paine following close behind her. Tidus walked in carrying Tida in his arms and then he walked over to the couch while everyone starred at him with mixed emotions he layed her down. He knew everyone was mad at him for the kissing incident between him and Tida today. After laying her down he went into his room and didn't come out until later. Later that night he came out for dinner to see everyone including Tida sitting quietly around the table eating in silence. Tida not once looked up at Tidus the reason being she was told of what she did after her cerenmony and doing so she refused to talk to anyone even him. Tidus sat down and said kind of low:

Tidus "Hey how's everyone doing tonight?"

No one replied leaving Tidus to think alone in his own thoughts. Tidus sat there the whole entire time thinking (what could be wrong with everyone?) So he continued to eat in silence by himself. After dinner everyone went to bed without a word of good night to anyone. Tidus went to his room to read for awhile before going to sleep. Suddenly around 1:05 am in the morning someone knocked at the door. Tidus curious walks over to the door and opens it. Expecting to see one of Yuna's maids he instead sees Tida standing there crying again. She runs into his arms and just begins to sob in his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on hers. Then he says:

Tidus "Hey now, now what is the matter Tida?"

She looked up at him and said "I can't stop thinking about you...I think...I am...in love with you and at the same time...I hate you...Oh god help me..." (sob sob sob)

His arms fell to his side leaving her to stand there hugging herself. Tidus slowly backed away in shock while saying "You can't you are a summoner and you are...Yuna's daughter...no no...no no no nooooooooooo!"

He ran out of the house into the streets the he ran to the beach and fell to the ground just laying there. He didn't get up from the ground until morning because he heard his name being called out by his friends. He walked around the corner of a building to see Yuna running towards him. She ran up to him and hugged him with tears of joy in her eyes. She said to him in a trembeling but happy voice:

Yuna "Oh I am so glad you are ok and I think we all agree on this...don't ever scare us like that again ok?"

Tidus could only nodd his head as Yuna rested her head in the crook of his neck. He hugged her in return as the others caught up to them with Tida standing in the back of the crowd watching silently. She didn't say a word as Yuna leaned up to Tidus and kissed him on the lips the smiling.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

To be continued: I am not going to tell you what happens next time I instead want you to imagine instead ok? And oh please do read and review to this one no one has so far ok thanks.


	3. Sin is back or is he?

X-2 

Final Fantasy

Author: anime1lover

Title: Return in sea of sorrow and Dreams reawaken

Ch title: 3: Sin is back...or is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of their holy games or characters. However I do own my characters and this story plot. Some of my lovely characters is Luka and Tida. So no flames please. Thanks.

Preview: Tida has just confessed her feelings to Tidus and well he didn't handle it real well. And Yuna is trying to cover up her hate and anger by covering Tidus with affection. Also a new but familar villian has appeared and they are after Yuna will she be kidnapped or something far worse? Can Tidus handle both Yuna his old love and her 19 year old daughter just now a summoner together or will it shatter what is left of his sanity?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch: 3: Sin is back...or is he?

Tida tossed and turned in her sleep. She was restless in body, spirit, and...mind. Her thoughts lingered on.  
Tidus. She was having a strange dream more like vision about her and Tidus. It went like this:

Dream start: Tidus was walking towards Tida who was smiling deeply at him. He wraps his arms around her small waist. Then she looks at him deeply and she says to him "Oh Tidus I have been waiting a life time for this." He replies "I know." Then he leans forward and kisses Tida on the lips. Her eyes slowly close as he slides his tongue over her lips. Then suddenly Tida sees her mom kissing Tidus instead of her.She falls to her knees and breaks down crying.  
Dream end:

Tida sat up in her bed shaking and crying with loud sobs. That woke the whole house who imediately ran out of their rooms down the halls to hers. Suddenly they all came running into her room. Yuna sat beside Tida on the bed while wrapping her arms around Tida's shoulders and comforting her as well. Tidus the most starred in shock, confusion, and disbelief. The next morning Tida put on her summoner outfit and walked into the living room to see everyone waiting for her with all of them having worried expressions. But what made her mad the most was the fact her mother Yuna the old summoner was sitting beside Tidus with her hand on his leg. She stormed her way over to her and yelled

Tida "I hate you mom! You think you know everything, well you don't got it and get over Tidus he probaily doesn't love you anymore anyway ok!"

Both Tidus and Yuna both starred at her in confusion and shock. Tida suddenly gasped and said

Tida "I don't believe it you still love him mom and he feels the same. I can't believe you!"

Tida ran off crying and sobbing loudly as she ran out of the house. She didn't stop running until she had entered the woods. She kept running until she tripped and twisted her ankle. She leaned back against a tree and cried herself to sleep. Tidus had been searching for her all day finally he thought of going into the woods. He walked into the woods and walked a while until he heard soft breathing. He walked into a rather small clearing to see Tida leaning against a tree asleep. He gently shook her awake and as she aroused she said:

Tida "What the hell do you want s.o.b.?"

Tidus sat beside her and said "I want to work things out. If that is alright with you?"

Tida turned her head away and said angrily "There is nothing to work out with you!"

He turned her head around and made her face him then he said to her seriously:

Tidus "Yes there is." He then leaned forward and started kissing her. She melted into his passion and knew instantly it was for her. He moved his right hand up her shirt and under her outfit bra onto her breast. Then he started to rubing it and at the same time he slid his toungue onto her lips and asking for entrance. She allowed it and suddenly she was lying on the ground with him on top of her. When she realized it was getting really dark and cold she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her suddenly someone yelled:

Unknown "Hey pervert you offiously don't know who you are dealing with taking my form you bastard!"

The figure scuffly laughs then he appears from behind the tree it was...Tidus! ("But how?" thought Tida) Suddenly the Tidus on top of her transformed into a totally different person. It was a man with long Silver and blue hair with black and red colored eyes. His height was about 6 feet 9 1/2 inches. He had no shirt on and wore black, red, and blue pants with white boots. He had a muscular body that had a tan on it. He had a big ass scar across his chest that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. He stood up and smiled at Tidus then he said:

Unknown "So you showed up after I allured you away from her, but how?"

Tidus folds his arms across his chest and smiles back while saying "It's obviously because I saw you transform into me hoping to seduce her isn't that right...Sin!"

Unknown just laughed and said "You are quite wrong I am Sin and I am not Sin. I am Death...because I am a part of Sin that is what makes me connected to him, but what seperates is our plans and the fact that I am alive and he is not."

Both Tidus and Tida were shocked at what he was saying to them. Suddenly both of them heard voices coming from the direction behind Tidus. They looked to see Yuna and everyone else running towards them. When they saw who it was they looked back to see that Death had run off befor anyone else could notice him. Yuna embraced the both of them while crying. Tidus and Tida looked at each other both thinking it was best to tell everyone about Death.Tidus and Tida told everyone what happened after Tida had ran off to when everyone else found her and Tidus in the woods.  
Meanwhile Death sat in his castle sitting in his dragon designed throne. He was with his minons talking about their grand plan. One of his people was Doll a master of non moving objects like dolls. She was a girl who wore white red black and purple blouse dress. She was singing a song "Come to me and die with me sleep for an enternity never leave my sight or you shall die..."She laughed loudly like a child with candy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(End) This is just getting nuts. Ooooooooohh...creepy little girl I have her in other stories I have written that our my own. She is a very interesting character if I may say so.


End file.
